


Wanna bet?

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Paul had a bet going on, which the guitarist had, much to his regret, lost. However, as he's not a lousy loser and had agreed on the terms beforehand, he wants to settle his debt. But what the other then actually wants him to do, leaves the man quite dumbstruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No, no, no, my dear friend. Liverpool will whoop your little ManU arse.” 

“Pha! Maybe in your dreams!”, Adam replied. 

“If you’re so sure about that, let’s make a bet.”, Paul suggested. 

“Fine, if you’re so desperate to lose.”, the pianist answered, taking a sip of his beer. 

“What do we bet about?”, Adam asked. 

“If you win I’ll pay for your drinks tonight but if I win you’ll ask Theo for a favour.”, the drummer suggested.

At that Adam was a bit confused because why should Theo do something when he’d lose a bet? The guitarist was a bit suspicious but couldn’t imagine what could possibly be a disadvantage for him, so he agreed eventually. 

“Alright”, Paul smirked.

To seal their bet, they clinked their beer bottles and took a big gulp before they placed the bottles onto the table in front of them and leaned back to get comfortable and watch the game on the big screen in the pub.

+++

Liverpool had won the game and therefore Paul had won the bet. Adam was already curious for what favour he had to ask Theo. Maybe the drummer had a friend who was a huge fan of Hurts and especially Theo and wanted to meet him? Or maybe he should just sign something? Well, enough with the guessing, he’d know soon enough.

“Alright mate, you won.”, the guitarist muttered, being quite disappointed that his team lost. 

“So, what do you want from Theo?”, Adam asked curiously. 

Paul grinned brightly. 

“Well”, the drummer started, coming awfully close to Adam and eventually whispering something into his ear.

The guitarist furrowed his brows at first, before his eyes widened in horror a few moments afterwards. Paul leaned back and watched the expression of his friend with a smug grin.

“You want me to do what?!”, he shrieked. 

“You heard me.”, the other man replied, chuckling about the others stupid look.

By now the pianist’s face was painted in a slight shade of red. 

“Why the hell would I do that? How much did you have? That’s ridiculous.” 

“Aw come on mate, don’t be a lousy loser.”, Paul chirped.

“Hell, I’d have never agreed on that bet if I had known that. I thought you wanted to arrange a meeting with him and a friend of yours or something.”

“Well, no. So off you go. I think Theo’s sitting at the bar over there.”, Paul muttered bemused, pointing into said direction. 

“Just ask him nicely. He’s your best friend, he won’t kill you.”, the drummer said with a wink before he lightly pushed the other man into the direction of the bar.

Adam stumbled slightly forward and turned around to glare at his friend again. Paul just grinned and made a movement with his hands that said “Go ahead”.

The pianist sighed. He should’ve never told the drummer about his feelings for Theo. At first everything was fine and he knew his secret was safe with Paul. But since a while, the other man seemed to make it his mission to get them together. Which was totally absurd, given the fact that his friend wasn’t into men, even if he joked about it and acted pretty gay at times. But Theo loved women, there was no doubt about it.

However, it had never been something as stupid and embarrassing as this. Usually it’d be something like the drummer accidentally stumbling and bumping into one of them, mostly Adam, which then resulted in the guitarist bumping into Theo.

One time Paul refused to make more room for the pianist than was absolutely necessary on a couch in a club they went to and therefore he was forced to sit awfully close to the singer to his other side. As the evening got later and said singer more drunk, he wrapped his arm around poor Adam and pressed a kiss to his cheek, resting his head against his‘ and making the guitarist blush heavily. Luckily Theo let go of him eventually though and the rest of the crew on the table didn’t seem to think anything of it. Except Paul of course, who couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot.

However, he wouldn’t chicken out. He had lost the bet and after all, he had agreed to Paul’s stupid terms and didn’t even ask about any further details. Stupid.

He arrived at the bar and saw the singer sitting there. Luckily he was alone. He was most likely with a girl anyway but she wasn’t here at the moment. She probably went to the bathroom or for a smoke or whatever. No one was with him and that was all that mattered at the moment.

“Hey mate”, he greeted the other, feeling nervous and embarrassed already.

“Oi, Adam! There you are. Sit down.”, the singer answered enthusiastically, patting on a bar-stool next to him. 

“How was the game?”, Theo asked. 

“Don’t ask.”, the pianist sighed. 

“Oh…”, Theo muttered.

The guitarist shortly looked over his shoulder, seeing that their drummer watched his every move and sent him a smile. Adam sighed and sat down next to Theo, took a deep breath and turned towards said one.

“Uhm, Theo”, he started uncomfortably, wiggling around on the chair a bit. 

“Hm?”, the other man replied, swallowing a sip of gin & tonic before turning his full attention to his friend. 

“Can I ask you for a favour?”, Adam asked.

“Sure. What is it?”, Theo replied smiling. 

“Want me to comfort you after your beloved football team lost?”, he added jokingly. 

“No, uhm…”, Adam uttered, blushing. 

“Mind if we go outside?”, he asked, looking around the crowded place. 

He didn’t really fancy anyone listening to what he was about to say.

“‘f course”, Theo replied and emptied his glass in one go. 

He put some money onto the bar in front of him and stood up. Adam got up too and together they walked out of the club.

+++

“Alright, now I’m curious. What do you want me to do?”, Theo asked outside as they walked a bit away from the pub. 

He had sensed that it had to be something quite extraordinary right away, judging by his friend’s behaviour.

Adam sighed before he mumbled “I had a bet with Paul and I lost.” 

“Oh. Was it about the game?” 

“Yeah…”, the guitarist mumbled. 

“So?”, Theo asked further. 

Adam lowered his head not daring to look at his friend. 

“And uhm I… I have to ask you for something.” 

“Alright. Shoot.”, Theo shrugged, not quite understanding what caused his friend to act so flustered concerning his bet.

“Wouldyougivemeahickey?”, Adam blurted, talking very quick to get it out.

There was stunned silence for a while. Neither of them said anything. The guitarist was embarrassed and his friend apparently lost for words.

After some time Adam couldn’t bear it any longer and looked at his mate. Said one just stared right back at him. 

“Are you serious? He wants me to give you a hickey?”, Theo asked to clarify.

He totally wasn’t expecting a favour like this.

Adam sighed before he nodded. 

“Look, I know it’s stupid, just forge-”, the guitarist started but was interrupted.

“Fine. Shall we go back to the hotel then?”, Theo suggested, at least wanting to have some privacy when he was going to suck on his friend’s skin.

“Wait, what? You’re gonna do it?” 

The singer shrugged smiling. 

“Sure. I’m not gonna let you down. So, hotel?”, the younger one replied. 

“Uh, alright.”, Adam agreed.

+++

They took a taxi to their current hotel and were on the way up to Theo’s room. Both men were silent and a bit nervous, despite the alcohol in their blood.

As the singer had agreed to this extraordinary favour, he had pictured the scene of him snogging his bandmate quite enjoyable but now that they were almost at their set destination, he got nervous too. Although he couldn’t deny that he was also pretty excited actually.

He had to admit that his friend was pretty handsome and he was sometimes wondering how it’d feel to kiss him. But of course he couldn’t just go and kiss his best friend, so this was the perfect opportunity.

When they arrived in the singer’s room, the door closed behind them, said one took off his coat and turned to Adam. 

“So uhm, how are we gonna do this? Does it have to be somewhere special or can I choose the spot myself?” 

“It’s up to you I guess.”, Adam mumbled, getting more and more nervous.

“Alright. We don’t need any witnesses, do we?”, Theo asked, just to make sure. 

“He didn’t say anything about that, no.” 

“Good… Good.”, Theo muttered, more to himself.

“How about you make yourself comfortable on the bed?”, the singer suggested nonchalantly. 

Adam gulped audibly, looking at said piece of furniture while his hands were getting sweaty. 

“Okay”, he brought out.

“Alright, come on then, lie down. If we’re gonna do that, I want to do it properly. I don’t want to hear you going around telling I’m a bad kisser or something and scaring all the girls away.”, Theo chuckled and sent him a wink.

Adam’s eyes widened as he heard Theo talking about kissing. He wasn’t really gonna kiss him, was he? “He probably just meant the hickey“, he thought and couldn’t help the disappointment that was overflowing him.

The guitarist took off his coat as well and did as told and lay down onto the quite big bed, shifting a bit until he was finally comfortable. 

Shortly after, Theo jumped up as well and moved to hover over Adam. The younger man just stared down at his friend for a while, clearly pondering in his thoughts.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”, the singer suddenly asked, looking down at the other man. 

As he saw the other’s eyes widening he quickly added, “I mean, jus‘ a bit. Or is that too intimate? I jus‘ think it’d be weird if I start sucking on your skin right away. Although this whole situation is kinda weird so… Never mind, you decide. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”, the singer babbled. 

When Theo was nervous, he always talked way too much and way too quickly.

“No, uhm… I mean it’s fine with me.” 

“You sure?”, the singer asked again. 

When Adam nodded and even managed to smile slightly, Theo dared to lower himself, stabilising his body up with his forearms though so he wasn’t completely lying on his friend.

His whisky brown eyes shortly scanned the other man’s face before they stopped at the pianist’s rosy lips. He was clearly debating whether to kiss him on the mouth right away or start placing kisses somewhere else first. The decision was quickly made though, as the singer licked his lips before he leaned down and gently pressed his mouth against Adam’s.

The guitarist held his breath, his eyes falling shut. Adam could feel butterflies rummaging madly in his stomach and his heart almost skipping a beat.

Theo let go way too soon for his liking but he didn’t dare to complain. The singer looked at him shortly and smiled shyly before he moved closer again. This time he cupped the other’s face with his hands, his thumbs softly stroking Adam’s cheeks while he carefully sat down on Adam’s legs.

As he slightly stretched forward and kissed the guitarist again, said one finally dared to kiss him back. It was still careful and quite hesitant though, he didn’t dare to touch him yet. Instead his hands grabbed the duvet beneath him, needing to hold on to something.

Adam wondered if his mate had his eyes closed too, while they kissed. But he didn’t dare to take a look because he was afraid of what he might see.

The singer smiled into the kiss and started chuckling quietly, resulting in Adam pulling away, his eyes opening in a flash. 

“What’s funny?”, the pianist asked, feeling embarrassed because he thought he did something wrong.

“Kissing you”, Theo replied, smiling. 

Upon hearing that the pianist felt his face heating up. The singer leaned down and pecked him once more before he sat back on the other’s legs again.

Theo shortly cleared his throat. 

“Alright. Do you want it to be somewhere special or can I make it wherever I want?”, the singer smirked. 

“Uhm I don’t know.”, Adam replied a bit uneasy, feeling the temperature in the room increasing each second.

“Where were you thinking of putting it?”, he asked. 

“Preferably somewhere on your upper body. That alright with you?” 

“S-sure. Go ahead.”, the other man uttered.

Theo smiled and moved his hands to the hem of Adam’s t-shirt. He slowly pulled it up further and further, revealing more and more skin and eventually the pianist lifted his arms so Theo could easily pull the t-shirt off completely.

God this felt weird. At first getting kissed by his crush and now having said one sitting in his lap and partly undressing him. As if they were about to do something else… Upon thinking that he felt himself getting aroused. Damn. He could only hope that Theo wouldn’t notice.

As the fabric was gone, the singer couldn’t help but stare at the guitarist’s pale chest for a moment, biting his lower lip. Adam watched his friend very closely, taking in every single reaction. It almost seemed as if the other was enjoying this too.

Then Theo leaned down and at first let his tongue flicker out, drawing a wet line along Adam’s stomach. This action made the pianist shiver and hold his breath, resulting in Theo smiling pleased. He loved to take his time and tease his partners and couldn’t help doing the same to the guitarist.

As Theo planted a few soft kisses onto the sensitive skin and his beard stubble graced the other’s stomach, the guitarist started wiggling a bit. 

“That tickles”, Adam suddenly mumbled, chuckling at the touch of Theo’s slightly scratchy face.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were that ticklish.”, the singer replied with a smile. 

“’m not.”, Adam mumbled right away. 

“Well, then I’m sure you don’t mind me doing that.”, the singer grinned and brought his hands into the game, tickling the pianist’s sides until said one started laughing and squirming underneath him, trying to get away from the singer.

But Theo wouldn’t let him escape that easily and quickly followed him to hold him in place. 

“Theooo”, the guitarist laughed, trying to push the other’s hands away. 

The singer eventually stopped and laughed too, looking into his friend’s eyes. 

“I think you lied to me.”, he chuckled.

He then quickly moved to steal another two more quick kisses from his friend, before he focused on his actual task again.

God how he loved kissing the other. He had to enjoy this as long as it lasted and try to get as many kisses as possible without making it seem too weird. But maybe the other wouldn’t even think too much of it since they were both quite drunk and just fooling around. After all, they were just fooling around, weren’t they?

The singer placed soft kisses from his friends mouth, down over his chin and jaw, over his neck and continued to move further downwards.

However, he eventually started sucking and biting on the other’s skin. He chose to place the hickey under his friend’s collar bone, so it wouldn’t be visible for anyone, if the other wore a t-shirt. He took his time, loving the feeling of Adam’s chest going up and down rather quickly beneath him and made the hickey quite big, to extend the process.

When he was done, he smiled and placed a soft kiss onto the reddened spot. Then he looked up at Adam’s face and grinned, mumbling a “Done”.

As he took a closer look at his friend though, he saw that the other’s lower lip looked quite tortured, teeth marks visible. The singer had to smile at that, being very aware of what that meant.

“I wouldn’t have minded some sounds, you know.”, Theo chirped, seeing how his friend got red all over the face. 

His grin widened and he moved to kiss the pianist again, letting his lips linger there for a moment and closing his eyes, before he pulled back. He took one last look at the hickey before he backed away and got off the bed.

Adam was startled for a moment, not having expected to get another kiss after Theo had given him the hickey. Not to mention that he didn’t even expect to get a single kiss from his friend and now he had already received several.

After he had cleared his throat and collected his thoughts again, he got up into a sitting position and looked down at himself, seeing the huge hickey there. He smiled shaking his head. 

“You quite enjoyed that, huh?”, he directed at Theo.

The singer, who was standing with his back to his friend and seemed to be looking for something in his cupboard, turned around to face him and smiled.

“Of course. I never thought I’d get to do that.”, he stated with a grin.

Adam chuckled and put on his t-shirt. 

“Well, thanks for helping me out.”, he said. 

“Sure thing mate.”, the younger one replied.

“Are you gonna go show it to Paul now?”, Theo asked casually, as he watched Adam who was getting off the bed as well now.

“Nah, I think I’ll wait until tomorrow. After all you made sure it’s gonna be visible for quite a while so no need to rush things.” 

“My pleasure”, Theo grinned and winked at him, making the pianist chuckle.

“So uhm… Wanna stay for a drink?”, Theo suggested, not wanting his friend to leave already.

“Sure, why not.”, Adam replied nonchalantly, taking a seat on the bed.

The singer got over to the mini bar, took out two beers and walked over to his friend, handing him one of the cans. Then he moved to sit down besides him on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

+++ a few drinks later +++

“You know, I’ve been thinking.”, Adam murmured drunkenly. 

“Wouldn’t it be only fair if you got a hickey too?”, he finished, looking at his mate with glistening eyes. 

Theo chuckled at that.

“What, you wanna give me one?”, he asked, smiling. 

Adam just looked at him and grinned brightly.

“Alright, come on then.”, the singer gave back, scooting a bit closer to his friend, revealing his neck and turning his head slightly, to give the pianist better access. 

But that was not exactly what Adam had in mind. He took the can out of his friend‘s hands and placed it, together with his own, onto the floor in front of him, almost knocking them over due to his drunkenness and hasty moves.

Then he turned towards Theo and pushed said one back onto the bed before he straddled him and chuckled as the other made a strange surprised sound, looking up at him confused. He smiled at the singer and leaned down to start sucking on his mate’s neck.

The pianist knew that there was a certain very sensitive spot on the singer’s neck because he had watched countless times how he reacted when girls discovered said spot and kissed him there.

Adam put a few soft kisses onto the delicious naked skin in front of him before he moved to the sensitive area, where he placed some kisses too. He eventually started sucking on the sensitive skin, making Theo bite down hard on his lower lip and his eyes flutter shut.

Adams hands wandered down the singer’s arms until he stopped at the other’s hands and interlaced the younger one’s fingers with his own, bringing their hands up over Theo’s head.

He felt the other man’s grip tightening from time to time, indicating that the singer was trying to distract himself and hold back some lewd noises, like he himself did before. The pianist was desperate to get some sounds out of his friend’s delicate mouth though and didn’t plan on stopping before he achieved that and therefore continued with his actions.

Theo was lost in his thoughts and overwhelmed by pleasure, when suddenly a quiet moan escaped him. Adam stopped his sucking and biting immediately, having finally gotten the much desired reaction to his actions.

He lifted his head and looked into the singer’s eyes, lifting his brow at him. 

“Did you just… moan?”, Adam smirked, enjoying seeing his friend starting to blush heavily beneath him, his eyes widening and avoiding eye contact afterwards.

“Wha- I- I…”, Theo shrieked, lost for words and embarrassed that he couldn’t hold back those sounds, like his friend had done. 

But Adam knew his weak spots as it seemed.

“I think you did.”, the guitarist replied confidently, smiling down at his friend.

“Oh shut up! I swear if you tell anyone about this I’m gonna-“ he started but was interrupted as Adam’s hands let go of the singer’s and instead sneaked under the other’s t-shirt, running teasingly up and down on Theo’s naked torso, causing said one to clench his teeth.

Adam chuckled, loving the feeling of the singer’s soft skin, feeling goosebumps appear where he touched him. Then he leaned down once more and continued his actions from before, sucking and biting on his mate’s neck. 

“Oh my god. What are you doing?”, the singer shrieked but had to laugh. 

“Are you some sort of vampire or what?”

Upon hearing that, Adam started to chuckle quietly but broke out in hysterical laughter soon enough. He lifted himself up on his hands and looked at his mate. 

“I’m a vampire”, he slurred, a bit difficult to understand because he couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Yes you are.”, Theo replied. 

“A fucking drunk vampire.”, he added smiling.

Adam laughed once more before he suddenly stopped, his face getting serious again. The guitarist’s eyes were fixated on his friend’s mouth. At that sight, Theo gulped audibly.

After a short moment, the slightly older man lowered his head and planted a quick and clumsy kiss onto the singer’s lips. Or at least that’s what he had intended on doing. Due to his drunkenness, he partly missed the other’s lips, instead landing on the right corner of his mouth. Theo couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Was that supposed to be a kiss?”, he joked, earning himself a glare from Adam who now seemed to want to move away from him. 

“No, wait. I’m sorry.”, Theo chuckled, quickly sat up and grabbed the other‘s hands and pulled him close again, so he had him now sitting in his lap. 

The guitarist didn’t put up a fight and stayed still but didn’t look at his friend either.

“How drunk are you even?”, Theo smiled, his hands coming up to caress Adam’s face. 

“C’mon try again, I know you can do better.”, the singer mumbled, his face only a few inches away from the other’s. 

The pianist looked up at him shortly, chewing on his lower lip. 

“You don’t deserve my kisses.”, Adam slurred, making the singer pout. 

“Oh, come on, I said I’m sorry. Don’t be so mean.” 

The guitarist still didn’t reply, looking at his friend with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Please?”, Theo tried again.

As the other still didn’t seem to make a move, Theo‘s hands came up to cup the pianist’s cheeks and eventually just pulled him into a kiss. With the other’s guidance their lips finally met this time. Adam gratefully accepted the invitation and kissed him back immediately, making Theo smile at the quick response.

The guitarist’s hands wandered around the younger man’s neck, holding him close, as he bit playfully down on the singer’s lower lip, pulling slightly and receiving a moan from said one.

The guitarist smiled, letting go of the singer’s lip and mumbled, “I love it when you do that.”, against the other man’s mouth, before he quickly pecked him again. 

“Do what?”, Theo asked. 

“You know what.”, the guitarist answered, nibbling on the other’s jaw and placing a trail of sloppy kisses down his friend’s throat, receiving soft sighs from the other man.

+++ the next morning +++

“Damn mate, what happened to you?”, Lael asked smiling, as he noticed several hickeys on the singer’s neck. 

“Someone had some fun yesterday, huh?”, Pete commented chuckling while he queued behind the singer at the breakfast buffet and quickly shoved a good amount of scrambled eggs onto his plate. 

“Yeah well, what should I say. I had.”, Theo smirked, while pouring himself some orange juice.

Paul, who was already sitting at the head of a table with the rest of the crew, watched the scene and moved closer to the pianist who was sitting besides him. 

“Was that you?”, the drummer asked quietly. 

Adam didn’t need to answer though, as the heavy shade of red on his face already gave him away.

“I actually meant he should give you a hickey but-“ 

“He did.”, Adam muttered embarrassed, his cheeks still flushed, as he was poking a sausage with his fork. 

“-that‘s- Wait, what? That’s even better!”, the drummer exclaimed. 

“Where? Show me.”, Paul said enthusiastically. 

“Not now.”, the pianist mumbled. 

“Why not? Did he put it somewhere… private?”, the drummer smirked, wiggling his brows. 

“Shut up Paul.”, the other groaned.

“Oh god, you two are hilarious. Neither of you dares to tell the other about your feelings but when one gives you a little push you basically jump each other.”, Paul chuckled amused.

“What?”, the pianist shrieked, after he had fully realised what Paul had just said. 

“What do you mean with that?”, he asked further.

“Oh shit”, the drummer muttered and sighed, putting the cup of coffee he was just about to take a sip of down again. 

After a moment of silence, he eventually continued. 

“Well, I had a talk with Theo the other night. He was totally pissed and I don’t think he even remembers but… I promised him not to tell anyone. Just like I promised you. And I intended on keeping that secret as well but well… Someone has to make a first step so I think it’s the best to finally tell you.” 

He paused for a moment, before he continued to speak. 

“He told me how super cute and hot you looked that night. But it was not just done with that. He told me very specifically what he meant. Like, you know… Certain parts of your body and stuff. And well I don’t know about others but I don’t talk like that about people I call just friends. Especially guys.”

“He said what? Are you fucking serious? Why didn’t you tell me when you know how I feel about him?”, Adam hissed, trying to keep his voice down, not to get any attention from the other guys.

“Well, as I said, I promised him not to tell anyone. I did give you some hints though.”, Paul replied calmly, lifting his cup again and taking a sip of it. 

Adam furrowed his brows at that. 

“Like what?”, he asked.

“Do you seriously think I would’ve came up with that hickey thing if I’d have known that Theo isn’t interested in you at all? Like you know, interested interested?”, he asked.

Their conversation ended abruptly when Theo took a seat besides Adam, placing his well-stocked tray on the table in front of him.

The singer would’ve preferred not to be so close to his mate right now though, since all the memories from yesterday hit him at once. Of course he had also noticed that Paul and Adam were talking about something but stopped immediately as he came close. It was probably about last night, since the drummer was the one who got them into all this. Great. Not embarrassing at all.

However, they had to talk about that later. Clear things up. Get the awkward tension away. Anyway, since this was the only empty chair at the table, he eventually had no other choice.

He shortly glanced over at his friend and the drummer and said “Good morning”, figuring it would be weird and bring up questions from the others if he’d just ignore Adam, before starting to eat his breakfast.

“Morning”, the two men replied in unison.

As Paul saw the way Adam was looking at his friend, he rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. Both men looked at him confused and uttered “What?” The drummer just shook his head. 

“Nothing”. 

At that, Theo and Adam looked at each other for a moment, before both quickly turned their attention to their food again.

+++

The singer opened the door a moment later, only wearing trousers and half of his face covered in white foam, a shaver in his hand. 

“Hey”, Theo mumbled. 

“Wanna come in?” 

“I see you’re busy, I guess I’ll just come by later.”, Adam said, about to leave again. 

“No, no! Come in, I’ll be done in a minute.”

Adam eventually walked into the other’s hotel room and sat down on the couch while the singer quickly disappeared into the bathroom. The guitarist looked through the other’s room, his eyes stopping at the bed. He had to smile, remembering the few clear memories of yesterday.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts though, as he heard some curses coming from the bathroom. After a short moment of wondering what was probably going on in there, he remembered that his clumsy friend was shaving. And that in a hurry. Oh no.

The pianist quickly got up and knocked onto the bathroom door. At that he heard something falling to the ground inside. 

“Theo? Are you alright? You don’t need to hurry, you know. I can just come back in half an hour or something.”

Suddenly the door flew open and he came face to face with Theo. His face clean-shaven and just a single drop of blood visible on his smooth, slightly reddened, skin. 

“I’m fine.”, the other uttered, shortly looking at Adam before he quickly closed the door behind him. 

“So, what’s up?”, the singer asked, grabbing a tissue and pressing it onto the little cut.

“We need to talk.”, Adam started, clearing his throat, while watching his friend putting on a white shirt and closing the buttons. 

“Do you remember what happened yesterday night?” 

The singer froze and stopped buttoning up his shirt for a second. 

“You mean the hickey thing?”, he replied quietly. 

Adam nodded.

“Well, yeah. I mean at first I thought this had just been a really vivid dream, because you were gone when I woke up. But then I took a look into the mirror and saw the huge hickey on my neck.”, the younger man chuckled. 

“So then I knew that I didn’t dream that I had a visit from a vampire last night.”, he added, closing the last two buttons.

That comment made Adam blush. 

“I’m sorry, I was quite pissed. I don’t remember much actually. Except that we gave each other hickeys… And you kissing me.“, he muttered, the last part more quietly while he didn’t dare to look at his friend. 

He still thought Theo had only kissed him in the first place because he was drunk.

Theo smiled at that. 

“Well my friend, I wasn’t even half as drunk as you, so I remember everything perfectly. Also that you did enjoy getting all this attention, including kisses, from me, so don’t even try to tell me otherwise.“

Adam’s cheeks reddened again. Of course he had enjoyed that. Very much actually. But the way his friend said “everything” made the pianist look up at him a bit horrified. 

“God, I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it stupid but I’m pretty sure you would’ve never dared to do that while being sober.”, the singer chuckled, resulting in the guitarist’s face turning dark red.

“What do you mean?”, he asked, having scenarios of all kinds of highly embarrassing stuff he might’ve done, like stripping for his mate, in mind.

“Well, what do you think happened?”, Theo asked, grinning, sensing that his friend’s brain was throwing all kinds of horrendous stuff at him. 

As Adam didn’t answer, instead looking everywhere but the singer, he said, “Come on, I know you got some wild scenario in mind. Tell me and I’ll tell you if it happened.”

The pianist fumbled a bit with his suspenders before he started talking. 

“Did I uhm… Did I take off my clothes?”, he asked quietly, his cheeks reddening.

Theo immediately knew what Adam was referring to. A night long ago in Manchester, when the other was totally pissed and thought it was appropriate to take off his clothes in the middle of a club. As the good friend Theo was back then already, he had taken him home before the guitarist could strip completely though and therefore almost enjoyed the pleasure of a promised private striptease if it hadn’t been for Adam to be fallen asleep in the cab already. The guitarist wouldn’t have even remembered that night if it wasn’t for Theo to remind him all the time back then. Anyway.

“No, you didn’t. At least not your clothes.”, the singer replied.

Suddenly Adam’s head snapped up, looking at his friend with quite a shocked expression. 

“Did I take off yours?”, he asked a bit horrified, involuntarily looking at the singer’s body from head to toe. 

Theo chuckled. 

“Partly.”, he grinned. 

“…Means?”, the pianist asked further.

“Well”, Theo started, now even he seemed to blush a bit. 

Oh god. 

“You took off my t-shirt and were about to get into my pants…”, the singer stated. 

“But I didn’t.”, Adam mumbled half asking and half stating. 

“No.”, Theo confirmed. 

“Because you didn’t want me to.”, the guitarist assumed. 

“Well, yeah. But it’s not like you think.” 

“How is it then?” 

“God Adam, you were fucking drunk and couldn’t even sit upright properly. I didn’t want to push you into something you might regret and you wouldn’t have even remembered a thing anyway.”

“Oh”, the pianist uttered a bit dumbfound. 

But wait. 

“So you wouldn’t have actually minded if I hadn’t been that drunk?”, Adam asked. 

“Not at all.”, Theo smiled, his cheeks a bit flushed.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I fantasize about screwing you all the time. But in case something like this would happen again and we’d get that… close once more, I wouldn’t be averse to it.”, Theo stated, receiving a little smile from his friend. 

“But then either you or your wing man would have to make sure you stay away from too much alcohol.”, the younger man added, pointing an accusing finger towards him.

The pianist chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He couldn’t quite believe what he had just heard. One thing he knew for sure though, he wouldn’t get pissed in the next days. 

“So uhm, you still wanna go sight-seeing?”, Adam asked, remembering their actual plan for the day. 

When they had a day off and were visiting a city they haven’t been to before, they usually walked around together. 

“Sure. Let’s meet in the lobby in… Let’s say 10?” 

“Alright.”, the guitarist agreed and was already on his way to the door.

“Oh and Adam?”, Theo asked casually. 

“Hm?” 

“Next time, I will make you moan. You can bet on that.”, the singer smirked, sending him a wink.


End file.
